


Teaspoon :: Go to Bed angry by finmagik

by skinsuit



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Who ever heard of Chocolate chip biscuits?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six and Peri resolve an argument, Amy has a laugh, and Eleven is caught in a lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaspoon :: Go to Bed angry by finmagik

**Author's Note:**

> * * *

 

 

Go to Bed angry by finmagik

**Summary:** Six and Peri resolve an argument, Amy has a laugh, and Eleven is caught in a lie.  
 **Rating:** Adult  
 **Categories:** Sixth Doctor, Multi-Era  
 **Characters:** Amy Pond, Peri Brown, The Doctor (11th), The Doctor (6th)  
 **Genres:** Het, Humor, PWP  
 **Warnings:** Explicit Sex  
 **Challenges:** None  
 **Series:** None  
 **Published:** 2011.03.10  
 **Updated:** 2011.03.11

 

Go to Bed angry by finmagik

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:**

* * *

  
The Doctor and Peri were having one of their rows over something rather trivial, as always.

“They’re called biscuits, you ignorant girl!” shouted the Doctor.

“I made them, so they’re cookies!” Peri retorted. “Who ever heard of chocolate-chip biscuits!?”

“It’s the proper name for them!” the Doctor said. “You and your vulgar Americanisms are infuriating!”

“They are AMERICAN, Doctor, they were invented in AMERICA! So they are cookies! You’ve just spent too much time in England,” said Peri.

“HA! I’ve travelled to more places on Earth than you have brain cells bouncing around your addled skull!” said the Doctor.

“You’re stooping, Doctor, do you really have to insult my intelligence!” Peri screamed.

“Compared to my intellectual prowess, it’s tiny!” said the Doctor.

They were in each other’s faces now, screaming and shouting with fury. Very close. That was when the Doctor grabbed Peri by the shoulders and kissed her violently.  
He pushed her away when finished with the kiss. She glared at him for a second and then kissed him back: all lips, tongue, and nipping teeth. And the Doctor responded in kind by pulling her head to him and kissing her.

Soon they were ripping off each other’s clothing. Peri’s top was dragged above her head and flung onto the floor. She opened his waist coat and ripped off the white button-up shirt underneath; the buttons skittered and rattled on the floor. His hands were squeezing her naked breasts, and her face was buried in his chest. She was biting his left nipple. He took off his coat and took down his braces. Her hot pants were around her ankles, as were her lacey panties.

The Doctor slammed Peri against the nearest wall and unzipped his trousers. She had her legs around his waist. Then it was all furious motion, cries, and moans. Her hands digging into his shoulders. His mouth biting her neck. The pain and pleasure twining into a rope that bound both of them. His thrusts and her bucking hips. She cursed him and swore at him, until her words became meaningless noises and unintelligible babble. An hour later, she screamed and fell limp. He kept going for another five minutes as she softly moaned. Then his eyes rolled back in his head, his body shook as if he were going through a seizure, and he stopped. He kissed her nose. She laughed and put her arms around his shoulders, then dropped her legs from around his waist A little wobbly, she walked away from the wall. He grinned smugly, gathered up his coat, put his arm over her shoulder, and led her away.

“So.... those chocolate chip---” he began.

“--cookies, Doctor,” Peri said.

“Very well, cookies,” said the Doctor. “Do you think we could have a few with some milk, perhaps?”

“Of course,” said Peri with a smile.

And they walked off to the kitchen.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Amy watched the scene on the monitor, her face splitting into a grin. There was a strange sputtering sound behind her. She turned and saw the Doctor: her Doctor. He was pale, his eyes wide, his mouth gulping like a fish out of water.

“Space Gandalf? Purely platonic, oh, please...” Amy said.

“Errr, Pond.... How did you, errrm... gain access to the TARDIS archive footage?” he asked.

“River,” said Amy.

“I’ll have to change the password,” said the Doctor.

“Yes, you will,” said Amy. “By the way, how many of your companions did you shag?”

“I didnít! NO! I...” He seemed to be calculating a number in his head. “I’m not saying! I was a different man then! I don’t do that anymore!”

“Oh, really? That’s not what River said,”Amy replied with a grin.

“Why do I keep letting her on my TARDIS?” The Doctor sighed.

“Oh, I can I think of ONE big reason why,” said Amy.

“Pond?” said the Doctor.

“Yes?” said Amy.

“Shut up,” said the Doctor.  


* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  
This story archived at <http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?sid=40879>


End file.
